Dopamine agonists have been useful in the treatment of various diseases such as migraine headache, Parkinson's disease, acromegaly, hyperprolactinemia, prolactinoma, galactorrhea, amenorrhea, and metabolic disorders, including diabetes.
Diabetes, one of the most insidious of the major diseases, can strike suddenly or lie undiagnosed for years while attacking the blood vessels and nerves. Diabetics, as a group, are far more often afflicted with blindness, heart disease, stroke, kidney disease, hearing loss, gangrene and impotence. One third of all visits to physicians in the U.S. are occasioned by this disease and its complications, and diabetes and its complications are a leading cause of death in the U.S. and other countries.
Diabetes adversely affects the way the body uses sugars and starches which, during digestion, are converted into glucose. Insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas, makes the glucose available to the body's cells for energy. In muscle, adipose (fat) and connective tissues, insulin facilitates the entry of glucose into the cells by an action on the cell membranes. The ingested glucose is normally metabolized in the liver to CO2 and H2O (50%); to glycogen (5%), and to fat (30-40%), which is stored in fat depots. Fatty acids are circulated, returned to the liver and metabolized to ketone bodies for utilization by the tissues. The fatty acids are also metabolized by other organs, fat formation being a major pathway for carbohydrate utilization. The net effect of insulin is to promote the storage and use of carbohydrates, protein and fat. Insulin deficiency is a common and serious pathologic condition in humans. In Type 1 diabetes the pancreas produces little or no insulin, and insulin must be injected daily for the survival of the diabetic. In Type 2 diabetes the pancreas produces insulin, but the amount of insulin is insufficient, or less than fully effective due to cellular resistance, or both, in either form there are widespread abnormalities, but the fundamental defects to which the abnormalities can be traced are (1) a reduced entry of glucose into various “peripheral” tissues and (2) an increased liberation of glucose into the circulation from the liver (increased hepatic glucogenesis). There is therefore an extracellular glucose excess and an intracellular glucose deficiency which has been called “starvation in the midst of plenty.” There is also a decrease in the entry of amino acids into muscle and an increase in lipolysis. Thus, these result, as a consequence of the diabetic condition, in elevated levels of glucose in the blood, and prolonged high blood sugar, which is indicative of a condition which will cause blood vessel and nerve damage. Obesity, or excess fat deposits, is often associated with increasing cellular resistance to insulin, which precedes the onset of frank diabetes. Prior to the onset of diabetes, the pancreas of the obese are taxed to produce additional insulin; but eventually, perhaps over several years prior to the onset of frank type 2 diabetes, insulin productivity falls and diabetes results.
Obesity and insulin resistance, the latter of which is generally accompanied by hyperinsulinemia or hyperglycemia, or both, are hallmarks of Type 2 diabetes. Controlled diet and exercise can produce modest results in the reduction of body fat deposits. Hyperinsulinemia is a higher-than-normal level of insulin in the blood. Insulin resistance can be defined as a state in which a normal amount of insulin produces a subnormal biologic response. In insulin-treated patients with diabetes, insulin resistance is considered to be present whenever the therapeutic dose of insulin exceeds the secretory rate of insulin in normal persons. Insulin resistance is also found in the setting defined by higher-than-normal levels of insulin—i.e., hyperinsulinemia—when there are present normal or elevated levels of blood glucose.
Insulin is a hormone with a multitude of biological activities, many of which are tissue-specific. For example, insulin can augment milk production in the mammary gland, stimulate fat synthesis in the liver, promote the transport of glucose into muscle tissue, stimulate growth of connective tissues, and the like. The effects of the insulin molecule in one tissue are not necessarily dependent upon its effect in other tissues. That is, these insulin activities can be and air molecularly separate from each other. Dopamine receptor agonists (e.g., bromocriptine) are known to inhibit liver cell lipogenic (or fat synthesizing) responsiveness to insulin. But, appropriately timed daily administration of a dopamine agonist (e.g., bromocriptine) can be used to stimulate whole body (primarily muscle) tissue hypoglycemic (or glucose disposal) responsiveness to insulin, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,755, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Many of the hormones involved in metabolic disorders, including diabetes, exhibit a daily rhythm of fluctuating serum levels. Such hormones include adrenal steroids, e.g., the glucocorticosteroids, notably cortisol, and prolactin, a hormone secreted by the pituitary gland. These daily rhythms provide useful indices for understanding and treating metabolic diseases. For example, peak concentration of prolactin occurs at different times of day in lean and fat animals.
The normal daily prolactin level profile of a healthy human is highly regular and reproducible, characterized by a low and relatively constant day level followed by a sharp night-time peak, returning to a low level by daytime. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,685, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Altering the prolactin profile of a subject having a metabolic disorder or key element thereof to resemble that of a healthy subject of the same species and sex can provide therapeutic benefit to the subject. The circadian rhythm of plasma prolactin level “feedback” centrally to reset circadian dopaminergic activities that are critical in regulating peripheral glucose, lipid, and protein metabolism. Phase shifts in the circadian rhythm of dopamine release at the biological clock (the suprachiasmatic nuclei), from that observed in obese, insulin resistant animals to that observed in lean, insulin sensitive animals produces the lean insulin sensitive state. Dopamine agonists are useful agents for treatment of metabolic disease and/or key elements of metabolic disease and can be used to reset daily prolactin profiles in subjects with metabolic disease and/or exhibiting key elements thereof to that of healthy humans.
Previous studies have demonstrated that dopamine receptor agonists when administered at a predetermined time of day, generally in the morning in humans, can improve metabolic disorders including obesity, insulin resistance, glucose intolerance, impaired fasting glucose, metabolic syndrome, and Type 2 diabetes. It is also generally well-accepted that dopamine is a mood enhancer. It is well-established that approximately 30% of Type 2 diabetics have some form of clinical depression. Also, depression can be very common among obese patients and post-myocardial infarction patients. Moreover, anti-depressant medication use appears to be associated with diabetes risk (Diabetes Care, 31:420, 2008). The relationship between metabolic disorders such as Type 2 diabetes and depression, whether cause-effect or associational, has been the focus of much research and debate. It is clear that the coexistence of these disorders hampers the effective treatment of either disorder and therefore adversely influences the quality of life of these type patients. But, co-treatment of metabolic disorders and depression can be difficult insofar as most serotonin-enhancing anti-depressants and tricyclic anti-depressants that increase prolactin release potentiate or exacerbate metabolic disorders such as obesity, insulin resistance, and Type 2 diabetes.
There is a need in the art for methods of treating both metabolic disorders (including Type 2 diabetes) and depression. Accordingly, the methods of disclosed herein avoid problems associated with prior art approaches and improve the treatment of metabolic disorders and depression in patients suffering from both types of conditions. The methods disclosed herein avoid or reduce problems such as, e.g., the adverse effects of serotonin-enhancing anti-depressants on metabolic disorders, by treatment or co-treatment with one or more dopamine agonists. This co-treatment with one or more dopamine receptor agonists further allow for the reduction in dose of serotonin-enhancing anti-depressants and thereby reduce their negative impact on metabolism and metabolic disorders.